


[带卡]大少爷花钱找艹

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

卡卡西第一次见到带土的时候，他刚把最后一批货物搬进车厢，正低头撑着膝盖大口大口地喘气。他的脸蛋被太阳晒得通红，短发湿漉漉的还在往下滴水。他撩起脖子上的毛巾胡乱擦了擦汗，大概是觉得热，又掀起背心给自己扇了扇风，露出的那截蜜色的劲瘦腰肢被汗水染得湿润发亮，汗珠沿着结实漂亮的腹肌不住地往下滚。

 

 

眼看他休息了没一会就拉开车门准备上车，卡卡西来不及多加思考，匆忙跑过去一把抓住了他的手腕：「带土！」

 

 

他有很多话想问他，那些话却没有一句适合如今久别重逢的场景。他紧张得手臂都在发抖，嘴唇张张合合了半天，最终只是颤着声音问了一句：「你还好吗？」

 

 

「哈？」带土皱起眉上下打量着他，确定自己从来没见过这个人，本能地对他提起了一点警惕，「你是谁？」

 

 

「……」

 

 

卡卡西预先设想过很多种可能，当然也包括这一种。

 

 

带土没有前世的记忆，他什么都不记得了，这一世对他来说是全新的人生。身为被他遗忘的人，卡卡西难免感到了一些惆怅，但他很快振奋起来，他觉得这对带土来说或许是一件好事。

 

 

「……抱歉，我认错人了。」

 

 

带土没这么好糊弄，半信半疑地问：「你叫的那个名字……你认识的人也叫带土？和我长得很像吗？」

 

 

「对，真的很像。」

 

 

卡卡西仔仔细细地端详着他的脸，他的目光里满是失而复得的喜悦，带土被这样一个陌生人用这种温柔到极致的眼神注视着，只觉得浑身别扭。

 

 

「他是我最好的朋友。他……他已经去世很久了。」

 

 

「……呃。」莫名其妙被人说和一个死人长得像，带土背后汗毛直竖，干巴巴地应道，「真遗憾。」

 

 

他试着抽回自己的手，没抽动，卡卡西仍然牢牢握着他的手腕。带土出了一身汗，皮肤湿腻腻黏答答的，自己都受不了，这个雪白干净的年轻人却一点不嫌他脏，死死抓着他像是生怕他跑掉了，他看着他的目光也非常……

 

 

带土忽然意识到了什么。

 

 

他得赶时间去交货，实在没空和他多作纠缠，于是直截了当地问：「你是不是想包我？」

 

 

他打工的这几年里，不少人都对他提出过这样的条件，他们多数是三四十岁的中年男女。起初带土还会疑惑，他以为人们往往会更喜欢清秀貌美的纤细少年，而他怎么看都和「貌美」「纤细」无缘，后来他才知道，原来他们看中的是他年轻力壮，一看就十分「能干」。

 

 

难道这个白白瘦瘦的年轻人和他们一样，也看中他「能干」吗？

 

 

这下愣住的人换成了卡卡西。

 

 

虽然拥有着前世几十年的漫长记忆，但那些记忆对他来说更像是一场梦，这一世的卡卡西刚满二十岁没几天，在恋爱方面毫无经验。听到带土这么问，他腾地一下涨红了脸，飞快地缩回手：「你……」可是带土的话让他感到了一些隐隐的不安，他犹豫片刻，轻声问道，「如果我说是，你……可以吗？」

 

 

放在以前，当然不可以，想都不要想，带土不当场翻脸打人都算脾气好了，可是今时不同于往日。哪怕同时打了几份工，他的薪水也勉强只够支付奶奶的医疗费，手术费用则是一个令人绝望的高昂数字。不能及时接受手术的话，她的寿命只剩下短短的几个月。年迈的奶奶是他唯一的亲人，他不想失去她，为此他愿意付出一切代价。

 

 

带土面无表情地点了点头：「可以，只要你给钱。我需要钱。」

 

 

「带土……」

 

 

卡卡西说不出话来了。

 

 

不需要带土回答，他也能看出，他过得一点都不好，甚至差到了连自己的身体都能出卖的地步。

 

 

和带土相反，这一世他的生活简直称得上是一帆风顺。旗木朔茂非常疼爱自己的独生子，卡卡西从小到大从没有过为金钱发愁的时候，然而在他尽情享受新人生的同时，带土却早早扛起了生活的重担，这让他感到了强烈的愧疚。

 

 

「……我给你钱。不管你想要什么，我都会给你。」

 

 

糟了，这么说不是更像那些诱骗无知少年的大叔了吗，根本就是中年大叔才会说的台词……卡卡西的脸更红了，他把口罩往上扯了扯，努力遮住自己脸上的红晕，好在带土似乎一点都不在意，爽快地答应了下来：「行。」

 

 

卡卡西犹如身在梦中，茫然地跟着他去交货还车，然后把带土领回了自己的家。他在附近的美大上学，读的是摄影专业，考虑到他不喜欢和不熟悉的人同住，父亲为他买下了公寓的顶层，将整层楼联通在一起，作为他读书期间的临时住处。比起「家」，这里更像是一间巨大的工作室，目所能及的地方全部被黑白灰三色填满，空旷的内室除了必要的家具以外只有摆放得整整齐齐的摄影器材和书籍，冰冷、刻板而简洁，就连灯光都是冷清的白色，没有一点属于家的温馨。

 

 

带土没有表露出一丝一毫的喜欢或是厌恶，他完全不像是第一次跟着陌生人回家，神态自若地问：「我得先去洗澡吧，卡卡西？我很脏。」

 

 

「我带你去。」卡卡西找了一套新睡衣给他。带土进了浴室以后没有关门，毫不避讳地当着他的面脱了衣服。他的身材真的很有料，宽肩细腰大胸长腿，胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，就是脸上还带着些许少年的稚气。卡卡西慌忙避开目光准备离开，临走前想起自己还没问他的年龄，顺便问了一声：「带土，你今年多大了？」

 

 

「我二十了。」带土说。

 

 

他怎么看都不像成年人。卡卡西怀疑地盯着他，给他施加无声的压力，带土在他的逼视下越来越心虚，最后小声说：「……十七。」

 

 

害怕卡卡西嫌他小，他急急忙忙地补充道：「但我，我很能干的！」

 

 

「……」卡卡西只是一想到他领带土回家背后的含义就感到了一阵强烈的眩晕，他不知道自己待会要怎样拒绝带土的「服务」……他会多想吗？他肯定会多想的！

 

 

最后他摆了摆手，不忍再听带土焦急的辩解，虚弱地说：「……你先洗澡吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

卡卡西从浴室里出来后没有戴口罩，他偏过头去慢慢擦拭着湿漉漉的银发，脸颊被热气蒸出了鲜艳的血色，红润的嘴唇微微抿着，唇角下方有一颗醒目的小痣，让他那张原本表情平淡的脸上莫名多出了几分轻佻和妩媚。

 

带土第一次看到他的脸，他万万没想到卡卡西的长相竟然是这样的。他本来以为他的下半张脸应该有些缺陷，比如胎记、疤痕或者中度的面部畸形。虽然挡着脸也能看出他是个帅哥，但想也知道真正的帅哥一定很受欢迎，不知道有多少人愿意和他睡，怎么可能沦落到花钱找人上床的地步。

 

然而和他预想的不同，卡卡西显然是一个甚至能用「漂亮」来形容的男人，就连带土这种对同性的长相向来没什么概念的家伙都觉得他实在是好看。像他这样的人一定很受男人和女人欢迎。

 

这下带土是真的感到费解了，他不明白卡卡西为什么愿意花钱包他。他和卡卡西完全是两个世界的人，卡卡西仿佛是典型的少女漫画男主角，是那种英俊温柔、头脑聪明的贵公子，带土则是他的反面。奶奶在他十三岁那年发病，从此他一边读书一边打工，逐渐荒废了学业，成绩越来越差，中学没读完就辍学离开了校园。他发育得很好，十五岁身高已经突破了一米七，很有大人的样子了，说自己十八岁也不会惹人怀疑。这两年他不知道换过多少份工作，多数是一些体力活，每天麻木地计算工资、存款和需要缴纳的医药费，学着嘴甜说好话给别人赔笑脸，连他都觉得这样的自己实在无趣到了极点，他真的不知道他身上有什么吸引人的地方。

 

……对了，卡卡西最开始找上他，是因为他觉得带土和自己早逝的朋友很像。

 

长相相似，名字相同，只是因为这种巧合……带土想明白了其中的缘由，他简直要可怜卡卡西了。不过他清楚自己身为一个卡卡西买来聊以慰藉的玩意，是没有资格可怜卡卡西的。

 

卡卡西擦干了头发，有些犹豫地看了他一眼，似乎在斟酌言语：「你……」

 

他沉默着半天没有说话，垂着头陷入了沉思。带土不太敢看他的脸，只敢盯着他白皙的脖颈和锁骨看。先前信誓旦旦地向卡卡西作了保证，但他其实根本不知道到底应该怎么做。更何况，男人和男人，一不小心很容易出血受伤，带土很怕自己没轻没重的把他弄伤了。

 

「那，那个。」他赶在卡卡西开口之前主动询问道，「你想让我怎么做？」

 

他很努力地想要装成游刃有余的情场老手，可惜卡卡西一看他的表情就知道他早已紧张得不知如何是好了，现在明显是在拼命强撑着不肯露怯。他挑了挑眉，起了一点恶作剧的心思，故意咬着唇显露出一副羞涩难当的模样：「随便你……你想做什么都可以。」

 

这样含蓄又大胆的邀请让带土直接愣住了。他明明什么都不懂，急得满头大汗，仍然强作镇定地应了一声，硬着头皮去解卡卡西的浴袍。

 

卡卡西站着没有动，反而把自己的衣襟拽得更紧了：「真的吗？没有亲吻，没有爱抚，你打算直接来？」

 

「……呃……！……怎、怎么可能！」

 

带土还没有和别人接过吻，放在以前，他绝对想不到自己的初吻对象居然会是个男人。他小心地捧起卡卡西的脸，卡卡西从鼻子里发出了轻轻的质疑声，疑惑地望了过来，带土被他看得脸红不已，低声命令道：「你闭上眼。」

 

「你真是……」卡卡西翘了翘唇角，听他的话老老实实闭上眼睛，仰起脸乖乖等着被亲。他的睫毛长得不可思议，剔透得如同凝结的冰晶，银白的长睫尾部还沾着一点晶莹的水珠，看得带土很想伸手碰一碰。

 

带土深吸一口气，颤着嘴唇准备去亲他，可是眼看距离卡卡西的嘴唇只有几厘米的距离了，他害羞得几乎要烧起来，脸蛋涨得通红，赶紧往后仰了仰头再次深呼吸了几次，这才战战兢兢地打算继续这个吻。可惜这一次他又紧张得整个人都在发抖，不得不继续深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来。

 

卡卡西静静地等了几分钟，终于等不下去了。他掀了掀眼皮，悄悄睁开了一只眼睛，正好看到带土憋红了脸哆哆嗦嗦地准备亲过来。他的内心仿佛正进行着激烈的心理斗争，胸膛急剧起伏着，头顶简直要冒出蒸汽了。

 

果然是未成年人啊……这么想着，他干脆一把勾住带土的脖子，主动亲了上去。

 

「……唔！！」

 

带土惊得一时忘了呼吸，茫然地张着嘴配合着他的动作。卡卡西将舌尖抵在他的唇间，轻柔地含吮舔舐着他软滑的口腔黏膜，又缠着他的舌头细致地教导他如何接吻。他是一个合格的老师，带土也是一个聪明的学生，他很快从这种行为中体会到了乐趣，在卡卡西想要抽身离开时紧紧揽着他不放，把他按倒在床上投入地亲吻他。卡卡西的腰带被扯落，散乱的前襟松松地搭在前胸上，裸露出来的肌肤白得像雪，泛出了淡淡的粉色。他的手臂始终环抱着带土的脖子，纤长的十指插进他的短发里，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，仿佛是在鼓励他继续。

 

带土不由得回想起了卡卡西说过的话，卡卡西说他想对他做什么都行。他完全可以对他肆意妄为，他已经给过他许可了。

 

所以……

 

带土颤着手去掀他裙摆一样的浴袍下摆，摸到了底下一丝不挂的光裸皮肤，这才意识到原来卡卡西没有穿内裤。他的手掌在他雪白的腰臀上游移着，想去分开他的双腿，卡卡西却微微喘息着抓住他的手腕，制止了他的动作：「够了。」

 

他稍微整理了一下凌乱的浴袍，坐直身体和带土拉开了距离：「抱歉，之前我是开玩笑的……你是未成年人，不用做到这一步。别担心，我一样会给你钱。」

 

「……」

 

带土半天才反应过来，他笨拙地变换了一下坐姿，努力挡住自己下半身的失态，低低地「嗯」了一声。

 

他喜欢女人，不喜欢男人，不用为了钱和男人做，他应该高兴的，事实却是他一点都高兴不起来。

 

其实先前他根本没想到钱的事，他……他想和他做。即便知道卡卡西是个男人，是个刚刚见面没多久的陌生人，他也想和他做。

 

但他很清楚自己的地位，既然卡卡西说了不要，他没有资格反抗他的决定。

 

「那我先出去了。」

 

卡卡西点了点头，重新系上腰带。除了脸颊还有些发红，他的脸上已经完全看不出之前的意乱情迷了。带土遮挡着自己硬得发痛的阴茎，别扭地站起身，像条被主人赶出房间的小狗一样垂头丧气地默默离开了他的房间。

 

他在洗手间里靠着对那个吻的回忆解决了自己的生理问题，潦草地擦掉手上的浊液开始洗手。光亮的镜面倒映着他无精打采的脸，他不想在这种时候照镜子，拼命在心里安慰自己：这是好事，他喜欢的是女孩子，而卡卡西那家伙喜欢的是他那个早死的朋友，他们本来就不应该……

 

想到这里，他忽然顿住了，他发现自己似乎察觉到了事情的真相。

 

卡卡西不肯跟他做，真的只是因为他是未成年人吗？明明是因为除了他那个去世的朋友，他根本不愿意和别人上床吧？

 

哪怕有着一张相似的脸也不行，不一样就是不一样。

 

「算了。」他冲掉手上的泡沫，自言自语地说，「反正和我没关系。」

 

他记得卡卡西找到他的时候露出的那个表情，仿佛是一个一无所有的人终于找回了自己失落已久的珍贵宝物，满心满眼都是失而复得的不敢置信和狂喜。

 

他那么年轻，他完全可以从过去的回忆中走出来，开始新的人生、新的恋情，可他一直没有忘了他，他一直爱着他。

 

和那个死掉的家伙不一样，带土清楚自己要是哪天出了意外死在了外面，只有奶奶会为他难过。他不知道死了那么多年以后还能被人这样惦记着是一种什么样的感觉。

 

……可以的话，真想知道啊。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
